This laboratory will continue the modification of present procedures for the isolation of islets of Langerhans from several animal species, with emphasis on dog and bovine islet separation. New digestion techniques, not requiring collagenase as the major enzyme component, will be sought. Isolated rat islets will be used for studies of basic islet physiology. We plan to continue metabolic studies on diabetic rats and monkeys; and the effects of various anesthetic agents on the glucose and insulin metabolism of normal, dabetic, and transplanted animals will be completed. We plan to further refine tissue-culture and cold-storage methods for islet preservation. Finally, we will develop an implantable membrane chamber for the transplantation of heterogeneic islets. Bibliographic references: Griffith, R. C., Scharp, D. W., Ballinger, W. F., Lacy, P. E.: A Morphologic Study of Intrahepatic Portal Vein Islet Isografts. Diabetes, Vol. 24, Suppl. 2, P. 419, June, 1975. Scharp, D. W., Murphy, J. J., Newton, W. T., Ballinger, W. F., and Lacy, P. E.: Transplantation of Islets of Langerhans in Diabetic Rhesus Monkeys. Surgery, Vol. 77, No. 1, pp. 100-105, January, 1975.